The present invention relates to data processing by a digital computer, and more particularly to keyboard controls.
Keyboard controls allow for software applications to be controlled through the use of a keyboard. Each keyboard control specifies a sequence of keystrokes that, when pressed, invoke an operation within the software application.
Typically, keyboard controls are not consistent across applications. That is, different sequences of keystrokes are required to invoke the same or similar operation in different applications.